The Kids are Alright (JLA: KOR Episode)
The Kids are Alright is the 3rd episode of Justice League: Knights of Rao. Characters Featured Characters * Terra / Tara Markov (flashback and main story) * Toymaster / Hiro Okamura (first appearance) (flashback and main story) Supporting Characters * Anti-Bullies (first appearance) * Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Justice League ** Aquaman / Arthur Curry (first appearance) ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Black Canary / Dinah Lance ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El ** Swamp Thing / Dr. Alec Holland * Amelia Markov * Lois Lane Villains * Toyman / Winslow Scott (first appearance) * Project Cadmus ** Amanda Waller (first appearance) ** Maxwell Lord (first appearance) * Vandal Savage (appears as a elemental replica only) * General Zod (mentioned only) Other Characters * Akihiro Okamura (single appearance) (picture only) (deceased) Summary Following her training with Superman, Terra, having decided that Tyranny is the true threat on Earth, exacts to form her own team of superheroes. She begins by recruiting Toymaster, who is also determined to rehabilitate Superman's broken honor and is working to keep himself away from the eyes of Amanda Waller and Project Cadmus. At the same time, the Justice League contends with destructive machines built and unleashed by Toyman with Manhunter technology. Plot Tara is in her home with her mother while she watches News about Bullying all over the world having ended permanently thanks to the world-vigilance of numerous Anti-Bullies, highly advanced robots built with Kryptonian Technology by Hiro Okamura a.k.a. Toymaster, a young but brilliant and intelligent boy from Japan she had eyes on one year ago. Knowing that he too honors Superman as a hero, Tara decides to recruit him to her team. In Tokio, Japan, Toymaster is hiding from a squadron of Project Cadmus mercenaries who were hired by corrupt official Amanda Waller to capture him and recruit him to her Task Force X Program. Just then, Terra emerges in the form of an gigantic living statue with a sentient statue posing as Vandal Savage riding it and drives them off, quickly winning Hiro's trust. Back on Markovia, taking note of Terra's purpose of humiliating tyrants, Geo-Force and Supergirl check on some of her notes, with one containing information about Toymaster, whom Bruce Wayne recognizes as the nephew of Akihiro Okamura, a successful engineer in Tokio who also happened to be one of the many victims of Savage's destructive rampage in the congress. Just then, they are alerted about Toyman, who is planning to attack Metropolis with an army of robots built with Manhunter technology, and set out to stop him. Meanwhile, Terra and Toymaster exchange ideas and opinions about the recurring events, on which Toymaster mentions his uncle's death by Savage's hand. He also agrees to help Terra with her journey on ending all Tyranny, which (according to him) was the main cause of Bullying on the world, and also restore Superman's honor and sense of justice. The two overhear news of Toyman attacking Metropolis and, aware that he is secretly working for Project Cadmus and has files about the criminal activities of the agency's scientists and agents as well as other tyrants including Lex Luthor, set out to battle him and get the files, although they are both reminded by Superman himself (through a hologram projector) that they cannot be discovered by any criminal loyal to Savage. The Justice League continues battling Toyman's spawns until Toyman exacts to activate maximum override, ignoring Waller advising him not to. Unfortunately, the machine ejects him and gains independent human intelligence with Manhunter mind, exacting to exterminate all organic lifeforms with emotions, which was not part of Toyman's plan. The robots continue attacking the city as the Justice League members work to fight them off and keep them away from innocent citizens. Terra and Toymaster head into Toyman's lab and hijack the Central Computer. Toymaster uses Toyman's creations and his Kryptonian Technology to build more highly advanced Anti-Bully robots, programming them to target Toyman's machines. Toyman attempts to retreat to his lab, but is captured by Batman while Terra uses her Earth and Metal Bending abilities to move the lab to somewhere else. Toymaster maneuvers the Alpha Anti-Bully into the Main Robot's heart and destroys it, deactivating every single robot in Metropolis. The Justice League works to repair the damage caused by the robots as Toyman is carried to jail. Waller is visibly frustrated with Toyman's recklessness and decides to exclude him and Toymaster from her Task Force X Program as she is confident that the files Toyman owned were (at least as she thinks) destroyed. Terra takes the laboratory to an island with an abandoned palace and, with help from Superman and Toymaster's Anti-Bully Units, rebuilds it as her team's headquarters. Superman voices his impression with his apprentice's work and asks her to keep it up before telling Toymaster how proud his uncle would be of him and returning to Odym. With the first part of their objective successful, Terra and Toymaster resume to bring the team together. Voice Cast * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * Eric Bauza as Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Tara Strong as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Travis Willingham as Aquaman, Anti-Bullies * Peter Cullen as Swamp Thing * Wally Wingert as the Flash * Troy Baker as Manhunter Robots * Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary * Kari Wahlgren as Amelia Markov * Wayne Knight as Toyman / Winslow Scott * C. C. H. Pounder as Amanda Waller * Benjamin Diskin as Maxwell "Max" Lord References Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao